The Fall of the Sanctum
by The Emperors Scribe 25
Summary: The tale of Shulvas demise is an ironic one.


The War of the Sanctum

(It's a Oneshot)

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Shulva, the Sanctum City. Built in worship of a dragon, now a poisonous ruin filled with naught but death and grave-robbers, betrayed by its queen and destroyed by a group of knights led by a man whose greed blinded him to the danger of his foe.

This is its tale of its end.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Sir Yorgh looked down upon the city, his Drakeblood Knights behind him, his spear in hand. He grinned at the thought of his warriors readiness for battle. These foolish dragon worshippers wouldn't know what hit them. He observed the Sanctum Knights readying themselves for war in the city, before he raised his weapon high.

"Warriors of Drakeblood! Ready yourselves, for today we will achieve our goal! We shall slay this Sinh, and bathe in his blood! Charge!" He roared as he sprinted down the narrow ledge, rushing into battle with his knights at his back.

He impaled one Sanctum guard with his spear, one of his knights slamming into another with a mace. He nodded at the knight, Artur, a devoted warrior, and turned, burying his weapon deep within another guards chest.

The clash of steel on steel filled the air as the forces of the two factions met. Yorgh called several of his knights to him, and slipped away as his forces pushed the Shulvan defenders back, his own goal being more important. He needed to find the king.

xxXXxx

The King of Shulva, ruler of the sanctum, gazed out upon his city, seeing his brave knights fight the invaders, but they were doomed. His warriors were brave and devoted, but not invincible. For every Drakeblood Knight slain, three of his own warriors died. But they would never stop. They would fight on and defend the mighty lord Sinh, for this was their task, assigned to them by fate.

But the king knew he would die. Yorgh would find him, no matter how well he hid, and would kill him. So he didn't hide. He remained within the palace, despite himself. He would normally fight alongside his knights, and defend the crown and the Dragon with his life.

He heard yells from within the palace, as both his bodyguards turned toward the sounds. The doors to the balcony burst open, his warriors charging the emerging Yorgh. The brute stabbed through the chest of one before kicking him over the side, sending him tumbling to his death.

The other guard swung his mace toward Yorgh as his back was turned, but Yorgh anticipated the move and dodged, grabbing the mace from the ground and pulling the guard into his speartip, plunging the blade deep into his chest, before pulling it from his corpse and turning to the king.

The king backed up a step, and Yorgh held his hands out towards him as though going to embrace him.

"My lord, what a pleasure to meet you at last." The knight said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Stand down Yorgh, and leave this kingdom, lest you awaken Sinh and end us all." The king replied, holding his hand out.

"I'm very sorry, but I need that crown. And the dragon, of course."

"May a thousand curses be upon you, you fool! Your blind and greedy nature will be the end of you!"

"Blind and greedy, eh? I prefer the term, _devoted_." The knight said, stepping toward the king.

"_So this is how it ends." _The king thought, as Yorgh readied his spear. _"Not on the battlefield, but to the hands of lowborn brute."_

"By the way, I must tell you, you know the dreadful irony of our situation. I'm not even here for the dragon. I'm here for you." Yorgh said as his spear split the kings heart.

He leaned and whispered.

"Vendricks paying me well for this."

xxXXxx

Yorgh smashed down the last of the guards, before looking at the entrance to the dragons den.

"Now I go forth and claim my prize." He said as he ducked a low hanging stalactite, walking toward the centre of the room, where the beast lay asleep.

He took his spear, still soaked in the kings blood, and looked at the proud monster. The sound of the dragons heartbeat filled the air, steady and strong. Not for long.

"If you can hear me, beast, I am Yorgh, leader of the Drakeblood Knight Order. I am here to claim your blood, and, as a result, your life." He said, walking even closer.

The Dragon didn't even stir from its slumber.

Yorgh raised his spear and readied himself.

"May the gods be with me as I achieve this goal." He said, thrusting forwards.

And then the city died.

xxXXxx

Sinhs poison spread across the city, covering the Knights of both factions in its miasma of death as the dragon flew around, bellowing in pain and anger. He spewed poison and fire across Shulva and many died, Yorgh being turned to a shrivelled corpse.

It then returned to its den once its purity had been restored. And once more he slumbered, and the city was silent, empty of the sounds of battle and war, of all sounds.

This is how Shulva died. Not destroyed by the Drakeblood knights, but by their own god. Ironic, is it not?

xxXXxx

And now, chosen undead, your time draws near. You must journey unto the Sanctum City, slay the dragon, Sinh, and reclaim the kings crown for Vendrick.

Go now, and achieve your destiny.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

**And, we're done here. That's all folks. I may do another of these if people want one, but this is all for now.**

**Scribe out.**


End file.
